


New Sanctuary New World pt2

by Evie_ZimmermanMagnus



Series: New Sanctuary New World! [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Josh Christian, Josh Magnus Zimmerman, Kylie Magnus, Kylie Magnus and Declan MacRae, Mathew McCalister, Multi, Rory Wayne Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus/pseuds/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own DC Comics characters of Batman, nor do I Own any of the Sanctuary character's if I do things would have been soo different on the show and there would be a season 5. With that said I do own Rory, Kylie and Josh Magnus Zimmerman along with Matthew Kylie's birth father. Please read New Sanctuary, New World before reading this story thanks ya'll Oh this is a crossover NOT a AU story neither... REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND NEEDED THANKS :D!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OK so this is where we left of last time on New Sanctuary New World and Sanctuary and Gotham Princes story: 

"She's in good hands uncle." Kylie said hugging him.

"Time go, be safe sweetie" Salina said kissing Rory.

"I will mum." Rory said as she watch her mum and dad ascend to the surface.

Kylie watched Rory breakdown. She remembered the day she was left at the Sanctuary. Not by choice, she was haunted by the SCIU and her mum didn't want her to be in danger. So she made the choice as a kid then to stay with her family. Rory didn't have the choice, she's being forced to stay here. And now its up to Kylie to make sure she's safe.

And what happened on New Sanctuary New World:

"She's safe now Ashley, thats all that matters." Helen said while holding the punching bag for Ashley to hit. It took them a while to get back to the Sanctuary. When they did Kylie was moved to the room next to Helen so she has better access to getting to her.

Kylie was getting a bit better after a eight our trip back home. She was still knocked out by seditives that Helen gave her again to keep the nightmares from coming back. She ran every possible test on Kylie to make sure she was STD's free and not Pregnant.

Now on with the Bloody story princes:

Kylie spent the next few months recovering, she was worried about going on missions. After being raped repentantly, she hated being around guys she didn't know. Helen was on a phone call a month ago, after the call she told Kylie to get ready to head to Florence Italy. She meet her uncle/cousin Bruce Wayne and her Auntie Selena Kyle, along with her cousin Rory Wayne Magnus. Bruce is Helen's brother/grandson, somehow Kylie still don’t know about the whole family tree thingy. But any-who She knows that Rory needs to be protected from a guy name Ra's Al Ghul who is dead. But for Bruce aka Batman and our family no one is certain he is. Ra's Al Ghul have proven in the past that he has heir's out there somewhere in our world and there ready to take over.

Kylie was sitting near a pond in the New Sanctuary location. Helen saw her on the security cameras and decided to go talk to her daughter. Kylie isn't fully recovered yet, but when she was her and Ashley decided to go back to the location of her rape. They burned the building down along with the other abandon building. Helen stood by that night and watch her youngest cry for the first time since being raped. Since that night Kylie been working out and building her strength up .

"Mum, I know your standing behind me." Kylie said, Helen have no clue how she is able to do that.

"I was just checking to see how your doing and how is Rory doing?" Helen asked knowing the girls got off to a rocky start. Kylie and Rory are cousins, who have a similar back round. Rory is batgirl and Kylie doesn't hide behind a mask.

"Rory's good we're getting a long if thats what your asking. You know she broke down on her way here after saying good bye to her mum and dad. I guess were all little girls and boys when it comes to saying good bye to mum and dad." Kylie said not looking up or anywhere.

"Yes, that's what I was asking, but I'm asking how are you doing since being raped. Any changes in appetite?" Helen had to ask it takes a while for pregnancy to show up especially when it comes to a rape victim.

"A little, I've been craving some Buffalo Wild Wings lately but I don’t know if I am or not. Look I Don’t..." Kylie was cut off by her mum.

"I know but we gotta keep on checking if you are or not. Declan said he will always love you regardless. Why haven't you two talked since being rapped Kylie?" Helen knows her daughter is still healing and she also know that her and Declan haven't really talked.

"I'm not ready to talk about what happen and you cant force me to. It's not affecting me on mission..." Kylie was cut off by Will this time who was over hearing the conversation.

"Yes its affecting your abilities on missions Kylie. You and I Both know this." Will said sitting on the other side of Kylie.

"Look I'm not talking about it NOT NOW, NOT EVER! Get that through your heads. There's a reason why I'm blocking it out now. I don't want to relive it." Kylie said getting up. She was pacing back and fourth, Helen and Will both know if she doesn't talk about the rape she wont be back on missions for a while.

"Blocking things like this out will NOT reslove them. Kylie your like a daughter to me and I don't want to see you hurt." Will said placing his hand on Kylies shoulder to stop her from pacing.

"I know but I DON'T WANT TO." Kylie stated again.

"But you have to." Kylie spund around to find her father standing there. When did he get here and who told him? She asked herself.

"Helen thank you for telling me about what happend. I wished I got here sooner." Matthew said looking at Helen the back at his daughter.

"Still you don't get it I'm Not TALKING ABOUT ANYTHING WITH ANYONE!" Kylie said screaming after she ran, lighting fast. No one dared to catch up with her she needed to let what ever was bothering her out on her own and they finally got that part. Once she got what ever it is thats bothering her out she will be able to talk about the rape.

"Helen do you think we'll get her back?" Matthew asked he was wondering what happend to his daughter the next heir to his thrown.

"I don't know she was raped Matthew, I don't think we'll get our little girl back. Not now, not ever." Helen said with such emptyness in her voice Matthew and Will hated to see her like this.

"So Will why don't you take Her out away for a while?" Matthew asked Will who nodded.

"Honey, um do you want to get something to eat?" Will asked nervously not knowing if Helen would pick up on the question Matthew was asking.

"Yeah I am hungry Will, nice try Matthew I'm not leaving here, Leaving Kylie." Helen said grinning knowing what just occurred.

Meanwhile Kylie finally stopped running when she accidentally ran into Rory.

"Hey, dude really watch it with the supper speed thing." Rory said to Kylie who had tears down her face.

"Sorry Rory." Kylie said not truning to face her cousin.

"Dude why with the supper speed thing?" Rory asked she was wondering who or what Kylie was running from.

"None of your Damn Busniess." Kylie said to Rory which kinda hurt her because she thought her and Kylie was getting along. What Rory didn't know is about two months ago Kylie was raped.

"Look I don't know whats going on with you for you to act like this but if you don't talk about it with anyone talk about it with me. Screts are safe with me." Rory said Kylie knew that Rory wont tell people whats really bothering her but could she really Trust the girl.

"I don't feel like talking about it sorry for snapping on you. Its not you its me." Kylie said walking away. She knows she needs to talk about it but to Rory is not an option.

Kylie made it to her sisters room and notist Ashley wasn't there. She decided to take a hot shower and return to her sisters room and stay. She cried herslef to sleep. No one knew how badly she wants to talk about the rape and talk about Dana Whitcomb being back.

Authors Note: Well well well, I guess I keep on twisting this around :D hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did...


	2. Kylie Spills the Beans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on NSNWpt2
> 
> "Look I don't know whats going on with you for you to act like this but if you don't talk about it with anyone talk about it with me. Secrets are safe with me." Rory said Kylie knew that Rory wont tell people whats really bothering her but could she really Trust the girl.
> 
> "I don't feel like talking about it sorry for snapping on you. Its not you its me." Kylie said walking away. She knows she needs to talk about it but to Rory is not an option.
> 
> Kylie made it to her sisters room and notist Ashley wasn't there. She decided to take a hot shower and return to her sisters room and stay. She cried herself to sleep. No one knew how badly she wants to talk about the rape and talk about Dana Whitcomb being back.
> 
> Now with the story:

Kylie was still in Ashley's room sleeping, she was dreaming of the rape and how Dana Whitcomb was behind everything. Apart of her wanted her mum to know but she also knows that Helen would give anything to have Dana's head on a platter for killing Ashley. She didn't want her family to be torn apart by a evil bitch. Her dream was in the middle of the rape that happened to her a few months ago. She woke up screaming.

"Nooooo." Kylie screamed at the top of her lungs making her sister Ashley run faster to her own room. Ashley was wondering why Kylie was in her room sleeping but that wondering left when she herd her sister scream.

"Shh sis its ok, you're home safe." Ashley said rocking her sister to calm down.

"No, we're not safe. No one is. She's back." Kylie said hoping Ashley would get who she was talking about.

"Sis, are you sure? My dad killed her." Ashley asked she was wondering why her sister was talking about Dana Whitcomb and if she was telling the truth about her being alive.

"The rapist was hired to Rape me. They told me that so I wouldn't forget who and why." Kylie said bursting into tears. Ashley held on to her tightly.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Ashley knew why but she needed to make sure.

"Because, I didn't mum to loose it and go after her the way your dad went after her. Will said that mum almost lost it when she thought you were dead. You dying or me for that fact will destroy her." Kylie said, she knew that Ashley would keep this secret from their mum. Not only from their mum but from both of their dads.

"I agree not to tell her that Dana is alive. But if she finds out on her own then what she does won't be our fault." Ashley said knowing if their mum found out that Dana is a live Kylie would blame herself.

"Agreed" Kylie said Helen walked in the room looking at both girls trying to figure out what just happened.

"Kylie are you ready to talk about what happened to you?" Helen asked in the its not up for discussion voice.

"I know what happened to me isn't my fault. Someone hired them to rape me. I know I'm pregnant and I don't believe in abortion. And don't ask me who hired them I just don't know." Kylie said hoping her mum would drop asking who hired them.

"Darling are you sure you want to keep a baby that was conceived in violence." Helen asked knowing that once Kylie made up her mind she wouldn't back out or regret it.

"Mum, I was raised as a Christian and yes I'm sure. I don't believe in abortion and this child that growing in me is apart of me to." Kylie said Helen knew that before asking Kylie to joining back with the Sanctuary. She is worried like many mothers would worry.

"Thank you for that honest answer." Helen said hugging Kylie.

"Mum, I don't know how I escaped after the Em shield was turned back on I Just knew that it was my only choice. I started running after that. I was scared to come back to you and the family." Ashley admitted Helen for sure thought she would tell Kylie first in a way she told the two most important people first.

"I understand darling all of that is now behind us. We can finally move on from the past and what happened this year." Helen said hugging both girls. Kylie let out a yawn letting both her sister and mother know she was tired. Truth be told they were all tired from the past few months. Helen Picked Kylie up and carried her to her room Ashley followed not wanting to be left behind. She placed Kylie down on the bed and watched her daughter fall asleep. Ashley climbed on top of the covers and held her sister as she was sleeping. Helen watched the girls from the corner of the room and started to fall asleep herself.

Authors Note: OK sorry I haven't been writing much life has gotten in the way of that...


	3. Dana Whitcomb is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on New Sanctuary New World pt2:
> 
> "Thank you for that honest answer." Helen said hugging Kylie.
> 
> "Mum, I don't know how I escaped after the Em shield was turned back on I Just knew that it was my only choice. I started running after that. I was scared to come back to you and the family." Ashley admitted Helen for sure thought she would tell Kylie first in a way she told the two most important people first.
> 
> "I understand darling all of that is now behind us. We can finally move on from the past and what happened this year." Helen said hugging both girls. Kylie let out a yawn letting both her sister and mother know she was tired. Truth be told they were all tired from the past few months. Helen Picked Kylie up and carried her to her room Ashley followed not wanting to be left behind. She placed Kylie down on the bed and watched her daughter fall asleep. Ashley climbed on top of the covers and held her sister as she was sleeping. Helen watched the girls from the corner of the room and started to fall asleep herself.
> 
> Now on with the story:

Helen was still asleep when Will and Declan came in the room. The boys knew that the girls were here thanks to Henry. Will nudge Helen to wake up, when she finally did she had pain look in her face. Will needed to calm her down.

"Shh, they're safe, look see." Will said looking in the direction of the two daughters of Helen.

"I would like to take Kylie back to her room." Declan said and asked, knowing Helen would agree that Kylie needs to be with him and sleep in her own room for once.

"Look after her and make sure she knows she's safe." Helen said Ashley started to wake up.

"Dude, don't think that's a good idea right now. She's scared not only because of what's happened but because of what could happened." Ashley said looking at Declan. He put Kylie back in her original position.

"Ashley what do you mean on what could happened?" Helen asked wondering what was said between the two sisters before she had came in.

"That's for her to explain, but right now leave her here please. I don't know but she feels like she safer with me right now then anyone. Sorry Declan I know you want to protect your fiance. But let her come to you when she's ready." Ashley was right everyone in that room knew she was. Nods was made by the four adults.

"Ashley do you think we're ever going to get her back the way it was before the rapes?" Ashley nodded.

"Yes, but we need to let her talk to us on her own terms. I don't want my baby sister running off like before. It's too dangerous right now, with people out for her head and and unknown payer for those rapist. I just want her safe." Ashley said.

"She's not going on anymore missions, in her current condition. But she will be going to meetings but with that said I want five of our guards with her at all times. Ashley and Declan I don't want you leaving her side." Helen was cut off by Rory the newest member of the Sanctuary team.

"Nothing's going to harm my cousin." Rory said, everyone except Kylie who was still sleeping.

"Rory, you'll be going with them. No heroics please." Helen said giving he no options for discussion.

Meanwhile:

Dana Whitcomb was planing on making herself known by both the SCIU and the Sanctuary Network. She knows that Ashley the last of the super abnormal is a live and back to normal. She also knows about Helen's youngest and most prized Daughter. Kylie Magnus McCalister was on the mind of Dana Whitcomb. Dana wanted her alive and well and she wanted to make her life a living hell. Getting to Kylie would be like breaking in to the Pentagon. She knows Kylie is royalty she also know getting close would be hard this time around with Ashley being back.

She contacted Abby Corrigan and Greg Addison, they agree to meet Dana at a local coffee shop.

"Welcome, have a seat." Dana said with a smirk on her face. She knows this place very well and owned it along with the people who works there.

"Glad to finally meet the Great Dana Whitcomb. You know the Cabal started a war that's never going to end." Abby said taking her seat next to Dana and across from her current boss Addison.

"Ah, yes the abnormal versus human war. Well that was our intention, and with the Sanctuary still alive and well. The war is never going to end. Keep off of Kylie and Ashley, those to belongs to us." Dana said glaring at Addison.

"Well since we thought you were dead and the Cabal finally destroyed by Tesla and Druitt. You can come and work for us and still get both girls in your possession." Addison said with confidence.

"You obviously have no clue who you're dealing with. Helen is never going to let her daughters out of her sight. Let alone Kylie will be heavily guarded by Royal guards. Let alone, the Sanctuary team along with Matthew McCalister is working with the world government to keep the peace between Abnormal and humans." Dana pointed out.

"We know that already. The main goal is getting Kylie killed right now." Abby said with a bit of bitterness.

"Ah yes, I know you hate the girl Abby. But killing her will not only results in your deaths but also result in a massive war between the Fey and the the humans. A war that was stopped a long time ago." Dana pointed out again, she doesn't want the Cabal's resurrection to go up inflames because of some hot headed blond.

"Fine, do what ever you want." Abby said getting up venting her anger out in another way.

Back at the Sanctuary:

Kylie woke up alone, she spotted a note from Ashley and Declan. She read Declan's First,

Kylie, I know your still dealing with what has happened, I still love you regardless. I want you to know you can come to me for anything and I'm not going to push you into talking about something your not ready. Just know that I love you and I am here when you need me to.

~Declan.

She cried a bit forgetting about her relationship with Declan had suffered because of her rape. She read Ashley's letter.

Hey, sis, I told them to leave you here because I know you feel safer here in my room then anywhere else. I also told them to let you come to them about the situation about you still feeling scared. Mum went out with Will and should be back in a while. I'm with Rory sparing with her in the gym if you want to comedown. We love you and know that you're safe no matter where you go.

~Ashley.

Kylie cried for what seemed forever, they were right she needed to tell them on her own. But how will they react knowing that Dana Whitcomb is back. She felt like her world was shrinking. She got in the shower and stayed there for twenty minutes before getting out and heading into her room. She got dress in her usual Jeans and tank top.

She wondered the halls of the Sanctuary, not particularity going anywhere. She didn't notice how the halls looked before, old antique look to them she started to pay attention to detail to this part of the Sanctuary. She saw pictures of the old Sanctuary and started to compare the two. She thought her mum put so much detail in this part to make sure the new Sanctuary would feel like home and it did. She made her way to her mums office which looks much like the old one minus the view. She sat on the big Victorian sofa, lately all she wants to do is sleep. So that's what she did.

Helen and Will came back from their dinner which was needed after the last few months. Helen said she needed to grab something from her office and when she got there she spotted Kylie sleeping form on her office sofa.

"Mum, we need to talk." Kylie said knowing her mum was there, her keen senses was getting better.

"Ok, sweet heart let me call Will and let him know not to wait up for me." With that Helen picked up the phone and let Will know Kylie wanted to talk.

"Thanks for giving me the space I need. I want you to know that I've kept something from you since being rapped that night two months ago. When you asked me if the guys who raped me gave something up on who hired them I lied. I lied because I didn't want you going after this person knowing your history with them. Does the name Dana Whitcomb mean anything to you?" She waited and looked at her mum who's eye's were about to pop out.

"Are you sure that's what who they said. Dana's dead." Helen said worryingly.

"Yes, mum that's who they said. They also told me that Druitt never succeeded in killing her, he only thought he did. Mum please don't go after her, I don't want to loose anymore family member or friends because of her." Kylie said, she was wondering what feelings her mum was feeling.

"I promise I wont go after her. I just want the two of you to be safe." Helen replied Kylie knew who she was talking about, she was talking about her and Ashley. The last time Dana was in there life she almost destroyed her family.

Meanwhile:

Dana was was sitting in a big office the SCIU gave her, she was planing on attacking Kylie and Ashley the next time they were out. What she didn't know was that Helen knew that she was back and only time will tell which side would win this time around.

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews its helping me get motivated to write again :D. Yes this story keeps on twisting around.. I haven't forgotten about the loving relationships between our four main character's.


	4. Kylie First Royal event (Preparation for the UN Meeting) pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on NSNW PT2
> 
> "I promise I wont go after her. I just want the two of you to be safe." Helen replied Kylie knew who she was talking about, she was talking about her and Ashley. The last time Dana was in there life she almost destroyed her family.
> 
> Meanwhile:
> 
> Dana was was sitting in a big office the SCIU gave her, she was planing on attacking Kylie and Ashley the next time they were out. What she didn't know was that Helen knew that she was back and only time will tell which side would win this time around.
> 
> Now on with the Story princes:

Helen was in her office working on the upcoming conference with the new UN Liaison Jennifer Williamson. This was one diplomatic meeting that Kylie had to nail. She had prepped, and lectured Kylie into pure boredom the past week. Kylie wasn't ready to be the Sanctuary Liaison to the UN and she had a bad feeling all week. But Helen had made sure every security precaution was taken in place for her daughters arrival to the UN. Ashley, Declan, Will will be on this trip, she and Henry will be back at the Sanctuary watching from the skies.

"Mum, I know already please stop Lecturing me. It's getting old already." Kylie said rolling her eyes. Everyone knew she was bored of the lecturing, t it needed to be done. The Princes of the Fey meeting with The UN Liaison was huge. Especially when Dana Whitcomb is back and the SCIU is no-longer Governmental run. Addison and Abby made sure they lost all funding to from the Government so they can have control of the SCIU; so they can do what ever without the government breathing down their backs.

"Sweet heart you need to understand how important this is, not only for the Sanctuary but the UN is finally meeting the first heir to the throne of the Fey Nation. I just want to make sure you know what your talking about when you get there." Helen explained when it came to politics Kylie knew how to handle it but she just needed some reassurance.

"Yeah with you and my dad lecturing me all week its getting a bit annoying." Kylie said getting off the chair in Helen's main office.

"Mum, what Kylie is trying to say let her have fun for the next few days before she goes on Friday." Ashley stepped in to help her sister out. When it came to the Magnus girls and lectures Kylie and Ashley hated them with a passion.

Kylie was already out the door before Ashley could finished her sentence. Will decided to go after her and talk to her before Declan could. Declan understands why Will would be the one to bring her back.

"Kylie... Kylie..." Will said running after her.

"What?!" Kylie snapped back.

"Look, I know you're tired of everyone pushing you to be the perfect daughter, but you need to realize your younger sisters and brothers aren't old enough to go and be the liaison for the Sanctuary and the Fey..." Will was cut off by Kylie. She decided to sit down on a pearl bench.

"Look I know this already I just wish people would stop giving me orders and let me handle things on my own. And don't give me that look, yeah the last few months have been me getting attacked and rapped and blah blah. I just need a break from everyone." Kylie said giving Will a look of death, she would never kill Will but if looks could kill.

Will decided to sit next to Kylie on the bench. She sighed when he place his caring hands on her shoulders.

"I know how you feel sorta, my first two months working for the Sanctuary Network was a roller-coaster ride. But I knew how to adapt very well and I know that you know how to as well. Please do this for us, and I'll talk to your mum and dad about easing it up on the lecturing." Will said smiling he was relieved that she sighed and nodded.

"Thank you Will at lease you and Kate know's how it is. Henry and Ashley along with my other brothers and sister's they've been doing this longer then me. It's been 4 years of schooling and missions here and there but nothing like this." Kylie said with nervousness in her voice.

Meanwhile:

Dana was in the conference room barking out orders to Addison and Abby about attacking the Sanctuary team. The understood that Kylie would be heavily guarded at the UN convention. They understood the orders to keep Kylie and Ashley alive.

"Why does that bitch gets to stay alive did you see what she did to my arm." Abby pointed out, the last time she fought the Network Ashley did a number on her; breaking her arm in two different places.

"Stop acting like a child Abby. There's a reason why I want both girls alive." Dana said she wasn't going to give up her reason anytime soon.

"Fine just let me beat her up good." Abby said she looked like she wanted to leave now and fight with the Magnus girls now.

"You'll get your chance, head my warning don't get caught. If you do don't expect a rescue." Dana replied looking at everyone in the room.

Back at the Sanctuary:

Kylie and Declan was in her room going over escape routes and back up meeting plans.

"So you sure you can get there?" Declan wanted to make sure Kylie would get to there hide out place only, Helen and they knew where it was. They've spent months planing for this weeks event's and they knew Dana was to.

"For the last umpteenth time, yes." Kylie felt bad for snapping on everyone including Declan who was doing his job.

"I know you hate going over the plans a lot but we need to make sure your safe the baby safe." Declan was cut off.

"I know I'm just tired from all this planing to make sure I'm safe." Kylie admitted and kissed Declan on the lips. Declan kissed her back passionately, his hands starts to roam her body. She moans as he slips his hands under her shirt and pinch a nipple. They got interrupted by Will.

"Guy's it's time to go." Will said and Kylie let out a sigh. Declan kissed her again to let her know she's ok and they're ok.

"We'll be out in a minute Will." Declan said before Kylie could get a word out.

"Ok, I'll let the boss know." Will replied walking away from Kylie's room.

"You know he really bad timing." Kylie said butting up her shirt and fixing her hair.

"I know, when we get back we can pick up where we left of." Declan replied he was walking to the door and opened it for Kylie. Will was still standing in the hall waiting for them.

"Sorry for the timing but we need to leave now. We're ok, right?" Will said looking sorry, he had a hunch that they were mending they're relationship. He also knows that Declan and Kylie havent had much alone time since the attacks.

"Yeah, we're fine" They both said at the same time. The Trio headed down to the loading dock to meat up with the rest of the team. Helen was barking out some last minute orders. Mathews Team was made sure not to attack anyone who seems to be a threat.

"NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE START ANYTHING. WE DO NOT NEED A WORLD WAR 3!" Helen couldn't made it any clearer. She shoot the look to her team meaning watch Mathew's team like a hawk.

"I want to stress how important this little outing is and I also like to stress how important security around the princes needs to be sharp and tight. I don't any empty rooms to be unguarded. The UN have allowed us to have our own security teams and hire on new security personnel just for this. I want a five and yes Kylie Five member detail with you at all times the Sanctuary Network already have there men on that detail meaning none of my team interfere with what they have in plan for escape." Mathew stated, he was going to be there to but Helen wanted their daughter to handle this on her own.

"With that stay safe, keep your eyes open and watch your back out for Dana Whitcomb, Abby and Addison. We recently found out Dana is back with a vengeance " Will said looking at everyone and placing a hand on Kylie back.

Helen turned to Kylie giving her a good by hug and come back safe look. Mathew gave his daughter a hug hug and a kiss. He place something in her pocket and told her to press the button if she felt like she needed to be out of there.

Authors Notes: OK a bit scattered a bit but there will be a part two to this chapter... sorry for the lateness...


	5. Kylie First Royal event (UN Meeting) pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time on NSNWPT2
> 
> "I want to stress how important this little outing is and I also like to stress how important security around the princes needs to be sharp and tight. I don't any empty rooms to be unguarded. The UN have allowed us to have our own security teams and hire on new security personnel just for this. I want a five and yes Kylie Five member detail with you at all times the Sanctuary Network already have there men on that detail meaning none of my team interfere with what they have in plan for escape." Mathew stated, he was going to be there to but Helen wanted their daughter to handle this on her own.
> 
> "With that stay safe, keep your eyes open and watch your back out for Dana Whitcomb, Abby and Addison. We recently found out Dana is back with a vengeance " Will said looking at everyone and placing a hand on Kylie back.
> 
> Helen turned to Kylie giving her a good by hug and come back safe look. Mathew gave his daughter a hug hug and a kiss. He place something in her pocket and told her to press the button if she felt like she needed to be out of there.
> 
> Now on with the story:

The Sanctuary and Mathew's Team took separate VANS and SUVS unmarked, deep tainted windows and all black. Kylie was with Declan, Will Kate and Josh, Henry, Ashley, Erica was in another with a guy name Cameron. They drove to the event from the Airport, as the day continue Kylie was getting restless.

"Can't this be over with already." Kylie said knowing that eh Van's and the SUV's were wired to the Sanctuary Network. So she knew her mum was listening.

"Kylie, a few more hours sweetie. I know your getting a bit bored but hold on for a few more hours." Helen said over the radio of the van.

"OK but you owe me BIG." Kylie replied knowing her mum would agree that she owes her big.

"We're here." Kate stating the obvious.

"Finally I can speak do my royal appearance thing and blah, blah, blah." Kylie said reaching for the door, Her hand was stopped by Will.

"Uh ah, let the team do a quick sweep sweet heart." Will said looking at his feature daughter in-law.

"Fine tell them to hurry up." Kylie said everyone knew she was beyond tired and bored.

The security team did there sweep and allowed the main Sanctuary team to escort Kylie to her location. The building was like the New York's, New World Trade center. But more modern, It was all black and had black glass-windows. Kylie's jaw dropped, as they walked in, the building looked liked the New Sanctuary. She new her mum had to have had a hand in this designed.

"Welcome to the New UN main office." Some tour guide said as they walked in.

"We're here for the conference." Will spoke up.

"Right this way ladies and gentlemen." The tour guide replied.

"Right.." Kylie was cut off before she could mock the tour guide.

"Kylie it's not nice." Kate said before getting a smack from Ashley.

"You were talking about not nice about what?" Kylie said laughing as they walked into the big lecture hall. She froze a bit the lecture hall was huge, and from the looks of it a lot of people from around the world was going to be here, they were greeted by President Barack Obama.

"Hello, you must be Kylie Magnus, Helen's daughter. Welcome to your first major event of the year. You are the princes of the US, even though we have no true royal blood line you are the only one that has royalty. Although we need peace here at the UN and what better way for a royal to speak. I've already given my speech this week. And I hope all is well with yours. No need for extra security." Kylie was shocked as she stood in front of the President she voted for four years ago. He was cut off by Will.

"With all due respect Mr. President, with what's been going on in the abnormal and human community we rather not take that. Kylie like you said is the oldest in the royal blood line and must speak here today, knowing who her mother is Mr. President you should know Helen Magnus doesn't take risk when it comes to her kids." Will replied standing slightly in front of Kylie.

"Ah yes, I know, have your security team done there full sweep yet?" Barack asked.

"Yes and we're stationing two man teams at every closed and open doors. An enemy of ours and yours is back and we rather not have any opportunities for them to get to Kylie." Ashley spoke up, replacing Wills spot as he went searching in the large conference room.

"And you are?" Barack was wondering who the blond was.

"Your worse nightmare." Ashley said smiling and it gave Barack shivers.

"Ashley." Declan warned.

"Fine, I'm Ashley, Kylie's older sister. Basically your worse nightmare if anything were to happen to her today." Ashley warned.

"Understood, is everyone overly protective." Barack asked and he should know he has two girls himself.

"Let's put it this way, What would happened if Milia and Shasha were in danger?... My point exactly, you would want to protect them by any means necessary. In there case they got it easy, in mines not so. Especially when your mother is who she is and your father is ten times worse. " Kylie got her answer when Barack looked the way he did.

"I get the point." Barack said as they continue to escort Kylie to her seats.

"I want everyone to listen up." Ashley made her announcement for Declan.

"Thanks, as you know Dana is back and we have no clue when or where she'll attack. Basically all eye's and ear's open, no slacking or Helen will fire you if something happened because you weren't paying attention." Declan said standing next to Kylie, he had a hand behind her back slowly rubbing small circles. He was trying to calm her down before she spoke today.

Everyone went to there assigned places, Kate and Henry at the door with the Presidents secret services. Will, Ashley and Josh are at the stage stairs, Declan in the back stage right behind Kylie watching her every move. The President made his announcement for Kylie entrance.

"You'll be fine." Declan said giving Kylie a squeeze.

"I hope so, I'm scared, nervous and so bored right now. I don't know what I'm truly feeling." Kylie said Declan did what needed to be done, he kissed her, long and passionate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Delicate of the neighboring countries, welcome to the last event of this weeks peace treaties and UN. I have a very special guest, as you all know there are abnormal in our world. And have been for a very long time. I propose a peace between our Abnormal and Human race. We've have had peace among the Fey and The vampire worlds why not the Abnormal. To speak on behalf of the abnormal world and the Sanctuary Network lets welcome Kylie Magnus McCalsiter." Barack said, Declan and Kylie just got done kissing and she fixed her lipstick and mouth thank you.

"Thank you Mr. President. Many of you knows who my mother and my father are, and they would like to apologize for not being here today. I am an abnormal, part fey, part vampire. Not at all dangerous unless you attack my family. But then again humans does the same thing am I right?... All the abnormal community wants is to be able to live among a world that's been run by us for over 100 plus years. That's what I want for our feature, my feature and our feature generation. Beyond the bullshitness that's goes on in the world, you cannot say we're less human because we want the same outcome. We only attack people who attack us, and we save those who needs to be saved. I ask you today as world leaders and delicate to support the Abnormal Human treaty, it will allow us to create more jobs, safe place to work, and protect the civilian population." Kylie said as the room went dark. Damn she thought just when things can't get any worse today.

"And all I want is your mothers head on a platter, but then again yours will do." Dana said walking down a isle.

"Excuse me miss what are you doing hear and I don't see a security clearance for you." A secret service personal asked, bad move he got flipped over by Abby.

"Don't you ever die." Kylie said glaring at Abby.

"Bitch you have know clue what I can do now." Abby shot back, She got knocked out by Ashley.

"Don't ever call my sister a bitch again. She wont be up anytime soon." Ashley said stunning her again.

"This is a peace treaty you're not welcome here Dana." Barack said he knew who the woman was.

"Oh but I am. As you know I'm hear for Kylie. Now weather or not there be peace is up to her. All she has to do is come with me and no one will get hurt." Dana said smiling.

"Not a chance in Hell, Dana." Kylie replied, Declan and Will stepped in front of Kylie, Josh and Kate were next to her side.

"Definitely not a chance In Hell." Helen said as John tellaported her to Kylie's position.

"Mum. John. What the hell" Kylie said she thought John was dead but she guessed not.

"Dana, John may of let you live but I wont." Helen said taking a shot at Dana, she ignored her daughters question. As Dana started to advance on Kylie, the rest of the room was escorted out. Kylie was knocked out. Declan rushed to her side to check on her.

"John and Declan get her out of here NOW!" Helen demanded. John grabbed Declan and Kylie and tellaported them back the new Sanctuary.

"NO take me back." Kylie said waking up.

"Not a chance." John said giving her a look her mum gives.

"Creepy." Kylie replied.

Meanwhile.

"Dana you messed with my family for the last time." Helen shot Dana five times in the chest then one more time in the forehead. Addison shot at Helen hitting her right shoulder. Knocking her down. Will Rushed to the scene and shot at Addison heart. Helen got up knocking Addison on his ass. Will Shot at Addison to keep him down.

"Helen?" Will asked with her name if she was ok.

"I'm fine." Helen lied emotionally she's fine but physically she's not.

"Common time for you to get to the infirmary." Will said with a smug look on his face.

"John?" Helen said over her walky talky. John tellaported back to the UN meeting and grabbed Helen and Will, and tellaported back to the Sanctuary infirmary. Where Kylie was arguing with one of the nurses.

"Dude, I'm fine, better let me go before my mum kills you." Kylie said.

"Is she fine?" Helen spoke up holding her shoulder.

"She fine, I was waiting for you to return." Cassie replied looking at Helen.

"So does this mean I can." Kylie was cut off by Helen.

"Yes but rules are rules I want you to take these and don't worry about them harming your baby" Helen handed her the pills and winced.

"Who shoot you?" Kylie wasn't blind or dumb.

"Dana did, she's dead we have her body here." John replied.

"Glad I dint have to kill the bitch for shooting my mum." Kylie replied with such hatred in her eyes.

"We're all glad she's dead Kylie that means we could have some peace for a while." Will said looking at Helen. She looked like she was going to pass out from the blood lost and just as sshe was about to speak.

"Mum. Helen. Magnus" Kylie, John and Will replied, they were still in mission mode and Will haven't shut off the formalities yet.

"Get her on the bed now" Cassie said and a bunch of nurses rushed to Helen's side. And started working on her. Kylie didn't moved Will had to coast her into going to her room.

"I'm not leaving my mum, Will no matter what you do or say." Kylie protested as she sat down on a chair.

"Not even a new Honda Bike." That got her attention, Will thought. Even though it was mean way of getting Kylie to leave he had to try anything and everything to get her to go and get some rest.

"Fine, but you call me if and when she wakes..." Kylie replied almost collapsing Declan caught her and John tellaported them to her room.

Author's notes: Yup another recovery chapter gosh loves how I have multiple recovery chapters...


	6. Magnus recovers, Abby’s locked up in isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on NSNWPT2 
> 
> “Mum. Helen. Magnus” Kylie, John and Will replied, they were still in mission mode and Will haven't shut off the formalities yet. 
> 
> “Get her on the bed now” Cassie said and a bunch of nurses rushed to Helen's side. And started working on her. Kylie didn't moved Will had to coast her into going to her room. 
> 
> “I'm not leaving my mum, Will no matter what you do or say.” Kylie protested as she sat down on a chair. 
> 
> “Not even a new Honda Bike.” That got her attention, Will thought. Even though it was mean way of getting Kylie to leave he had to try anything and everything to get her to go and get some rest. 
> 
> “Fine, but you call me if and when she wakes....” Kylie replied almost collapsing Declan caught her and John tellaported them to her room. 
> 
> Now on with the story:

Kylie was in her room sleeping by time her mum woke up. Helen was screaming her name. Henry rushed up to her room to wake her up. 

“Kylie.... Kylie common mums awake.” Henry said barging in her room. 

“Mum...” Kylie woke up scared, Declan was down the hall and herd her scream. He ran as fast as he could. 

“Dude really..” Declan said as he saw Henry sitting on the bed. 

“I was here to let her know mum is awake.” Henry explained before getting his face punched. 

“Mum, she fine?” Kylie was speaking three worded sentences. Which was never good when she worrying about someone she loves. 

“Yeah, she's asking for you.” Henry said, Declan helped Kylie get out of the bed, she was still recovering from the hit that Abby did. 

“Thanks Huggie.” Kylie said to Declan which made Henry laugh. 

“Not funny, and not related to Wills nickname” Declan claimed. 

The trio made their way down to the infirmary, Kylie wasn't sure if it was safe for her to use her powers, and she was still feeling uneasy about using her powers to tellaport down there. Everyone vacated the area and allowed mother and daughter to have there moment so to speak. 

“Mum?” Kylie said walking in Helen's private room. 

“I'm ok, just over exhaustion, plus the lost of blood.” Helen said with a reassuring smile. She had motion Kylie to come closer and Kylie obeyed like a good girl would do. 

“You had us all worried mum, I mean the thought of you dying...” Kylie stopped her self and looked down. 

“Sweet heart I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Besides I want to show you, your new bike.” Helen said, Kylie laid down next to her mum and cuddled up in a big ball. Helen held her close. 

“Good, because I cant loose you the past 10 years mum, I've grown up even though I've grown up I still need my mum.” Kylie said close to tears. 

Meanwhile Will and Kate are down in the isolation room talking to Abby. 

“You're not getting out of here Abby.” Will said with a disgusted look on his face. He hated seeing the one girl he had love act this way. 

“Why, so I can watch you and that bitch Helen live the life we should have been living.” Abby replied she was pissed to see Helen and Will together after all of what she did to him and made him belive she was dead. 

Kylie woke up in the infirmary and was sent a video feed of the interrogation. No one calls her mum a bitch. She silence thanked Henry for sending it to her, quietly got out of the bed and covered her mum up. 

“Where do you think your going?” John asked as he kept watch on the two females. 

“None of you thick headed business.” Kylie said in her mums British accent. John grabbed her arm and spun her around.

“Kylie, I don't want you to interrogate Abby. There's no clue to what she'll do to you.” John, since Tesla killed the creature that had lived with in him John has been trying to make up all the wrongs he did by protecting Kylie and Ashley from any harm other's may do to them. 

“Look John, I know but I need to be there, she almost got mum killed.” Kylie said while getting out of Johns grabs. 

“Be careful, I mean it.” John said while he vanished in to thin air. 

Kylie made her way down to the interrogation room, Declan was standing out side and refusing to let Kylie in. 

“You're not going in there.” Declan said with his most serious look. 

“Like hell I am, you guys got to talk to her I want to know what gives her the right to attack our family.” Kylie said with anger in her eyes. 

“Declan it's ok let her pass” Matthew said walking out of the room. Kylie shot both men a look that sent shivers down there back. Only on other person can do that to them and she's in the infirmary. 

“Look what the bitch brought in” Abby said looking at Kylie, Will was sitting on a chair across from her, he was going to get up but Kylie waved her hand no. 

“Mum's fine.” Kylie said looking at Will. 

“Is she still awake?” Will said if she was Kylie would be up there and not here. He wasn't to thrilled to have her here in a room with the very person who wanted her dead. 

“No, and if she was..” Kylie was cut off.

“I know, you would be up there instead of here.” Will said.

“Um, dumb asses there’s an person here who can hear you.” Abby said trying to get them to stop talking about Helen. Kylie walked over and bitch slapped the hell out of Abby, she had fell back and hit her head on the floor. 

“That's for trying to hurt my mum, and trying to get Will back, and trying to kill me.” Kylie said Abby wasn't getting up and Kate rushed in with Cassie. 

“What the Hell William, you let princes here slapped the hell out of Abby?” Cassie said in angry voice.

“Bitch deserved it after what she and Dana tried and failed to do my family.” Kylie said and walked out, she was greated by Henry. 

“Feel better?” Henry and Declan both said at the same time. 

“Yeah a lot, thanks Henry.” Kylie said hugging her brother. 

“You cheeky bastard, you sent her the feed did you.” Declan said knowing the only reason Kyie would be down here if Kate or Henry would send her the feed. 

“You know it, and Abby doesn't need to be alive, she tried killing mum Declan.” Henry replied. 

“Damn straight, I'm going back to see mum.” Kylie tellaported back to the infirmary. 

Cassie worked on getting Abby to the infirmary, Abby wasn't feeling to great and started to wake up from the hit she just took from Kylie. 

“Bitch better be glad I'm injured.” Abby said while Cassie pushed her back down. 

“Watch your language in our house or I'll permanently injure you.” Cassie said sticking the needle in Abby's arm a bit harder then the normal. 

Cassie worked on getting Abby better, while Kylie went back to her Mum who was sleeping. Kylie decided to climb in the hospital bed and snuggle up to Helen. She slowly but surly fell asleep. 

Author's note: sorry this is a 2 parter one sorta...


End file.
